aconito
by serena d arsen
Summary: monkey d luffy crecerás libre de crear la vida que mejor te parezca, bueno o malo, triste o feliz solo tu decidirás tu camino, pero para cuando cumplas los 20 años de edad antes de que el sol se ponga, la belleza de una flor te llevara a la muerte. zolu
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa

Bueno este es el segundo fanfic que escribo y publico y el primero de one piece, será enteramente zolu, (zoro x luffy) tal vez ponga insinuaciones de otras parejas pero eso depende de ustedes, por otro lado tengo planeado ponerle lemon pero eso también puede cambiar según su criterio, asi q siéntanse libres de opinar, aquí entre nos nunca he escrito uno, pero tengo fe en mi misma

Por otro lado tengo algo de miedo porque esta será una historia totalmente distinta a lo que suelo escribir, planeo hacerla muy dulce y eso es todo un reto para mí, además los caps serán mucho más largos de lo que suelo hacerlos.

En todo caso me haría muy feliz cualquier consejito o apoyo que puedan darme

Aclaraciones:

Todas lo sabemos pero one piece y sus maravillosos personajes no me pertenecen, es enteramente de Eiichiro Oda

;;::

La noche estaba oscura y ni siquiera la luna hacia acto de presencia, aun así por las solitarias y frías calles corría desesperadamente una hermosa mujer con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos, su largo cabello azabache jugaba con la fría brisa mientras ella peleaba desesperadamente por obtener más del oxigeno que le era necesario para vivir, sus pulmones se lo exigían después de la larga y cansada carrera que ya había realizado aquella noche, pero no se detendría aunque sus piernas se lo estuvieran pidiendo a gritos, aunque el frio le estuviera calando hasta los huesos aunque sus ojos ardieran. No se detendría porque a pesar de que nadie le seguía, ella sabía que estaba allí, podía sentirle y ella correría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo de ser necesario, pues sabía que aquella peligrosa presencia llena de odio buscaba a nadie más que al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos, el fruto de su vientre y el resultado del amor que ella y su esposo se profesaban tan fielmente.

De repente una piedra traicionera apareció en el camino de la cansada mujer que inevitablemente tropezó y por acto reflejo puso sus rodillas primero para hacer que estas amortiguaran la caída, en el intento de no lastimar a su bebito, efectivamente fue un éxito pero a consecuencia ahora un terrible dolor le invadía en la zona afectada y estaba segura de que tenía unas feas y sangrantes heridas ahí, eso no le importaba y dispuesta a empezar de nuevo su carrera se levanto, tarde, lastimosamente ya era demasiado tarde frente a ella se encontraba una hermosísima mujer alta de piel blanca y cabello negro largo y sedoso que le observaba con sus fríos ojos azulados como si le estuviera traspasando el alma

-t-tu- apenas balbuceo la pobre mujer a causa del miedo y el frio, terrible combinación

-sin duda eres una mujer hermosa- alago con una extraña sonrisa la recién llegada observando cuidadosamente a la chica frente a ella, una pequeña y delgada trigueña con cabello largo azabache y ojos del mismo color grandes, expresivos y profundos más aun que el cielo que esta noche presenciaba aquella escena - y quieres saber algo mas -continuo- tu hijo será igual o quizás hasta más hermoso que tu

-Lu-Luffy

-así es Luffy será alguien realmente hermoso y va a poseer una sonrisa resplandeciente que iluminara todo lugar al que valla

- q- que, quieres

-tranquilízate pequeña no voy a hacerte nada a ti- escuchando esto la morena se relajo un poco

-pero a tu niño eso es otra cosa

En ese momento la mujer se dio cuenta de que su pequeño ya no yacía cómodamente recostado entre sus brazos y aterrada vio como la extraña era quien lo sostenía mientras el pequeño la miraba fijamente.

Aterrada trato de moverse haría cualquier cosa por su bebe, pero no pudo movilizar ni un musculo solo abundantes lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Entonces la extraña sonrió triunfalmente mientras dirigía su vista al tierno bebe entre sus brazos, poso una de sus afiladas uñas sobre la mejilla izquierda justo debajo del ojo del chiquillo donde empezó a dibujar una delgada línea, pronto un extraño humo purpura cubrió por completo su cuerpo y esta comenzó a hablar

-monkey d luffy crecerás libre de crear la vida que mejor te parezca, bueno o malo, triste o feliz solo tu decidirás tu camino, pero para cuando cumplas los 20 años de edad antes de que el sol se ponga, la belleza de una flor te llevara a la muerte.

El chiquillo jamás se quejo ni siquiera por la ahora cicatrizada herida en su mejilla aun así su madre tendida en el frio piso en medio de esa solitaria noche de new york lloro sin consuelo por el maldito destino otorgado a su pequeño

-.-

Era una soleada mañana de sábado, los pájaros cantaban, los niños reían y Luffy se escondía entre las sabanas de su cama

-Luffy sal de ahí tenemos limpieza y no voy a hacerla solo- gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta un muchacho de unos 23 años cabello negro alto, bien formado y poseedor de algunas pecas que poblaban su rostro

-no quiero Ace- respondió todavía envuelto cual crisálida el pequeño chico que se encontraba dentro de la habitación

-Luffy, si no sales te juro que voy a tirar la puerta- replico el pecoso sintiendo como la ira le recorría el cuerpo, el amaba mucho a su hermanito pero odiaba cuando se ponía caprichoso y no colaboraba con el deber común

-luuuuffy- mascullo alargando la u en claro tono de amenaza y retrocedió dispuesto a cumplir su anterior amenaza

-ya, ya, no es para tanto- dijo ahora un rubio, también alto y bien formada pero con una mirada amigable en su rostro quien se había interpuesto entre la puerta y Ace

-Sabo, no interfieras, ese perezoso tiene que ayudar

-lo sé, pero podemos convencerlo en vez de destruir la casa ¿no crees?

-a ver te veo inténtalo- concedió el pecoso con cierto tono de reto en su voz, a lo que el rubio se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a hablar no sin antes cuidar de que su tono fuera lo suficientemente dulce como para hablarle a su adorado hermanito

-luffy, por favor sal a ayudar con la limpieza

-no quiero Sabo- luffy se comportaba berrinchudo al notar que su interlocutor había cambiado y ahora no hablaba con su "cruel" hermano Ace sino con su complaciente y consentidor hermano Sabo.

Ante la respuesta Ace sonrió borde y se alisto para envestir contra la pobre puerta, mientras que Sabo tan solo medito unos minutos y encontró la solución perfecta

-Luffy, si sales te daré doble porción de desayuno, propuso con una sonrisa triunfal

-Sabo eres muy suave con luffy- bramo molesto Ace aunque ni por un solo momento se negó, pues después de todo sabía que era la solución perfecta la cual además haría muy feliz a Luffy lo que por consiguiente lo haría feliz a él, e iluminaria la casa como solía ser siempre que Luffy estaba presente

-siiii- escucharon un grito de un menudo joven de casi 20 años cabello azabache ojos negros profundos y preciosa sonrisa que había acabado de salir y ahora se abrazaba al rubio. El cual empezó a acariciar su cabello en un gesto de cariño

-bueno pero primero arréglate luffy

-está bien

En cuestión de una hora los tres chicos habían terminado el desayuno y se disponían a realizar su ardua… muy ardua labor y es que su hogar no era una pequeña edificación a la que pudieran llamar casa, era más correcto llamarle mansión, después de todo ellos eran los hijos de Monkey d Drago el más rico empresario de la región quien si bien era muy adinerado, procuraba que sus hijos aprendieran de todo y esto implicaba desde manejar un auto hasta asear una casa, por lo cual los hermano tenían que limpiar ciertos lugares de la casa un día de cada mes

:3

Luffy suspiro por enésima vez como si esto fuera cambiar en algo su (según el) cruel destino, pues después de haber hecho la ya acostumbrada rifa para decidir quién limpiaría que, la suerte había decidido que el tendría que encargarse del asqueroso desván solo, pues cuando Sabo había intentado ayudarlo Ace le había recordado que un trato era una trato y ninguno podría romperlo en absoluto.

Pero el realmente estaba seguro de que es lugar no había sido limpiado en años, estaba poblado por viejos muebles, cuadros, libros, viejos electrodomésticos, juguetes y todos en pésimo estado, ¿Por qué conservaban todo aquello y a esto se le tenía que sumar el hecho de que todo estaba cubierto de polvo incluso podía ver algunas telarañas, no podía creer que aun con el argumento de que pronto seria su cumpleaños Ace no hubiese aceptado ayudarlo, este sería un muy largo dia.

-.-

Eran las 4 de la tarde y el desorden en el desván no daba signos de querer decrecer pues efectivamente aunque Luffy realmente se esforzara en limpiar el polvo parecía multiplicarse.

Suspiro por enésima vez ya más que resignado a morir en ese mar de polvo y vejestorios

-luffy, uhhh pero ¿qué?- exclamo Sabo quien había ido a echarle una manita a su hermanito después de terminar sus propios deberes y de paso a llevarle unas "pequeñas onces"

-luffy, pero si no has hecho nada- vocifero esta vez Ace con un enfado muy notorio en su voz

-realmente lo intente, hablo esta vez luffy, pero es imposible organizar este lugar

-¡como que imposible!- grito el pecoso –si nosotros ya terminamos lo nuestro

-bueno bueno, tranquilizo Sabo entregándole la bandeja con comida a su hermanito quien gustosamente la recibió y empezó a comer como si no lo hubiera hecho en siglos entonces se dirigió a Ace con una sonrisa conciliadora en los labios – sabíamos que esto no podía hacerlo uno solo, así que mejor apresurémonos a hacerlo juntos quieres.

Así fue como después de una mini discusión los tres hermano terminaron colaborando en la limpieza del lugar primero clasificaron las cosas y sacaron todo lo inservible luego se encargaron de barrer limpiar el polvo y hasta quitar las telarañas de tal manera que a las siete de la noche todo estaba impecable, definitivamente los tres hermanos juntos eran el mejor equipo.

-bien solo falta sacar todo esto y quedo, dijo el mayor señalando la gran pila de antigüedades que habían decidido no servían para nada

Dicho esto luffy se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la pila que Ace señalaba queriendo acabar rápidamente para poder ir a cenar

Mientras sus hermanos mayores tan sobre protectores como siempre se apresuraron a tomar un gran sofá en muy mal estado para que su pequeño hermanito no fuera lastimarse intentando bajarlo, luffy se dirigió hacia los viejos libros resignado a su destino por ser el menor, pero una vez hubo tomado una pila de ellos un traicionero desnivel en el suelo le hizo caer estrepitosamente regando toda su carga en el suelo.

Miro sus manos y reviso sus rodillas, milagrosamente no se había hecho daño si no ha saber la que sus exagerados hermanos montaban, rápidamente se dispuso a recoger los libros en el suelo y entonces lo vio, no supo porque, pero ese libro llamo su atención, luffy no era un intelectual fanático de los libros, si bien no era un ignorante, siempre se había inclinado mas hacia el arte que implicara su directa participación como el dibujo la pintura y la fotografía. Pero ese libro, casi podía escuchar que lo llamaba, lo tomo en sus manos y no le vio nada especial estaba todo empolvado y ni siquiera se veía el dibujo de la caratula, con las manos retiro el mugre y noto que la portada era completamente negra a excepción de un símbolo grabado en color plateado a relieve justo en el centro. Era un circulo no muy grande el cual llevaba un triangulo en su centro que terminaba cada una de sus puntas en un espiral, jamás lo había visto y le intrigaba demasiado, con uno de sus dedos delineo la figura con cuidado y una extraña sensación le embargo, era una terrible amargura, y un gran odio.

Pero más que sentir miedo sintió dolor y lastima.

-luffy que pasa que no bajas, ¿acaso la estás haciendo otra vez de vago?- al escuchar esa voz luffy acomodo rápidamente los libros de nuevo y se dispuso a bajar, ya más tarde ojearía ese libro

La gran mesa de la mansión estaba adornada por exquisitos platos, cada uno diferente al otro pero todos deliciosos, era todo un banquete que podría alimentar a unas 20 personas con muy buen apetito sin embargo esta noche comerían solo cuatro pero eso no decía que la comida se desperdiciaría, por lo contrario las personas que conocían a esa loca y cálida familia sabían a la perfección que al final de la cena los platos estaría vacios.

-luffy no corras por las escaleras- un grito entre preocupado y divertido llamo la atención de los empleados que casi por inercia sonrieron pues era casi como una señal de que la felicidad se adueñaría de las instancia

Y como si todo estuviera planeado la felicidad encarnada corrió rápidamente a sentarse en uno de los puestos vacios más concretamente el que estaba al lado derecho de la cabecera

-te digo que no corras y me ignoras podrías lastimarte sabes- reclamo Ace sentándose al frente del pequeño remolino que tenia por hermano

-Ace tiene razón luffy- Sabo era muy permisivo con su hermanito pero no soportaba la idea de que algo malo le pasara

La regañina al menor duro un rato más ante las atentas miradas de la servidumbre quienes nunca se cansaban de los espectáculos protagonizados por los dos protectores hermanos, entonces en la gran estancia resonaron unos fuertes y elegantes pasos que hicieron que incluso el mismo luffy callara y se sentara correctamente.

Enfundado en un elegante traje negro de marca y unos brillantes zapatos negros de charol ingreso en la instancia el mismísimo Monkey d Drago, con su característico porte elegante que a muchos les resultaba intimidante y una expresión dramáticamente seria en su rostro. Avanzo hasta sentarse en su lugar habitual, la cabecera de la mesa y es que si bien los hermanos jamás habían tenido puestos fijos en la mesa ni mucho menos conocían a la perfección el gusto de su padre por sentarse allí, no por sentase superior sino porque desde ese lugar podía observar a sus hijos, solo en el momento en el que Drago se sentaba y observaba cuidadosamente el rostro de cada uno de sus hijos como por arte de magia la mueca seria de su rostro se suavizada y el ambiente a su alrededor se volvía cálido y tranquilo.

Siendo asi nadie que hubiese visto siquiera una vez a ese imponente hombre rodeado de sus hijos podía negar el gran amor que este les profesaba.

-comamos- hablo el jefe de hogar con una voz sorprendentemente cálida que solo usaba con sus niños

Así se rompió el silencio y las risas de luffy acompañadas de las voces de Ace y Sabo volvieron a reinar en la instancia esta vez acompañadas de una pequeña sonrisa de su progenitor.

Siempre era así esa era la rutina pues a pesar de ser una familia tan rica ellos valoraban más que nada el estar juntos, siempre que Drago llegaba se hacia el silencio pero no por miedo sino por respeto, luego la cena transcurría entre jugarretas protagonizadas por los hermanos que lograban encantar al padre más que cualquier cosa que hubiese visto nunca pues para un hombre para el tan agobiado con el trabajo el ver a sus orgullos lo relajaba una vez se sentaba en aquel comedor no había competencia ni altibajos en el desempeño de la empresa ni empleados corruptos todo se desvanecía ante la vista de su más grande tesoro, entonces llegaba el postre y con el volvía el silencio, pues los hermanos callaban para escuchar a su progenitor.

-y bien Ace que ¿tal tu dia?- Incluso los empleados tenían esa simple frase gravada en sus mentes y podían adivinar el momento exacto en el que saldría de la boca del jefe de la casa, ya que era otro de los gustos de Drago escucha sobre la vida de sus hijos

-muy bien padre tuve que organizar el cuarto de san alejo y Mariza termino ayudándome no sabía que habían tantas cosas en ese lugar

-ya veo y que tal la escuela

-voy muy bien padre ayer logre terminar ese larguísimo trabajo del que te hable es muy importante para mi nota final- Ace estaba en el último semestre de la carrera de economía y era uno de los mejores estudiantes, Drago se sentía muy orgulloso de él y en su empresa ya no era ningún secreto que el seria su sucesor, aunque claro no hizo falta quien puso el grito en el cielo pues era de conocimiento público que el pecoso era hijo adoptivo del magnate y por ende no poseía lazos sanguíneos que le unieran a el, aun así Drago callo a todos proclamando que era su empresa y era libre de dejarla a cargo de quien él quisiera en este caso su hijo mayor a quien había criado con esmero desde su adopción.

La historia tras Ace era algo triste, el en realidad el era hijo de un buen hombre cuyo nombre era Gold d Royer que poseía gran fortuna y además era muy amigo de Grap, el padre de Drago pero el embarazo de su esposa fue muy complicado ya que esta podría morir en el así que dejo su empresa en manos de unos de sus socios con tan mala suerte de que este resulto ser un inescrupuloso que desfalco su empresa para luego huir derrochando el dinero no sin antes asesinar tanto a Royer como a su querida esposa en una forma vil y cobarde que Drago prefería no recordar y días después apareció muerto en algún callejón de cinco puñaladas propinadas por un ladrón al tratar de robar su reloj, ironías de la vida, el hecho es que Ace siendo un recién nacido había quedado completamente desamparado y sin nadie que velara por él, siendo Grap el único que se apiadara de él, aun así no podía encargarse de criarlo pues era un Marín aun activo y viudo por lo que encargarse del bebe le era imposible, fue cuando solo pudo pensar en el alma mas bondadosa que conocía, su nuera Aurora quien recientemente se había casado con su hijo y tal como era de esperarse al enterarse de la triste historia del pequeño y siendo una madre por naturaleza decidió hacerse cargo del niño al que crio como propio al lado de su esposo.

-me alegro, una vez te gradúes sería bueno que descanses un poco luego podrás empezar una especialización,- Ace sabia a la perfección esa historia y estaba muy agradecido con ese hombre pues no solo le había brindado tanto amor y devoción sino que ademas un hogar y una buena familia a la cual amaba.

- y que tal tu Sabo pregunto Drago siguiendo con la rutina

-he estado algo ocupado tenía que presentar mi tesis hace poco y me saco canas pero lo logre e incluso me felicitaron

-que bueno hijo, estoy orgulloso - proclamo Drago la frase que era más que obvia, pero nunca se cansaba de repetir a sus niños.

Sabo era estudiante de derecho y al igual que Ace estaba próximo a graduarse había escogido esta carrera porque le apasionaba proteger a los menos afortunados y sabia que necesitaba conocimiento para ello, pero esto no era porque si, desde niño había visto a su padre proteger con todo su poder al pueblo, pues si bien no era un político el magnate tenía grandes conocimientos en el tema y no dudaba en hacer valer los derechos de todos cuando veía una irregularidad, por esto Drago era odiado por muchos en la clase alta y amado por la clase baja y el rubio sabia cuan feliz hacia su padre el que hubiera escogido esa profesión Y se enorgullecía de eso.

La historia de Sabo no era tan bonita como la de su hermano mayor, el nunca tuvo padres que le quisieran, de hecho sus padres eran personas de alta clase social que le habían tenido solo porque estaba mal visto que no tuvieran hijos en el matrimonio, pero en ese entonces justo algunos días después de que hubiese nacido sus padres quedaron en quiebra y sin poder soportarlo su padre se suicido por otro lado su madre lo abandono en un basurero sin siquiera un pañal puesto. De no haber sido por Aurora que en esa noche a través de la ventana polarizada de su auto juro haber visto un bebe en el suelo e incluso obligo al chofer devolverse unas dos cuadras que se habían alejado solo para encontrarlo allí desamparado en ese basurero hubiera muerto de frio.

Al día siguiente de aquel golpe de suerte Sabo ya formaba parte de la familia y se había consagrado como el segundo amado hijo de Drago y Aurora quienes le cuidaron con el mismo esmero y amor que a su hermano mayor

-gracias padre- al igual que Ace Sabo conocía su historia a la perfección Drago nunca les había ocultado nada e incluso había vuelto a ver a su madre a eso de los 15 años cuando ella apareció pidiendo su custodia, claramente buscado sacar alguna parte del dinero de Drago, e incluso había intentado seducir al magnate a lo que lo único que recibió fue una orden de alejamiento de la corte, pues Monkye no tenía la mas mínima intención de entregar a su hijo.

- y tu luffy- prosiguió con el menor de sus hijos pero no por ello menos importante

- yo estoy muy bien pa, hace poco tuvimos un proyecto en grupo y fuimos el mejor- cuando el pequeño hablaba con su tan acostumbrada energía contagiaba a todos e iluminaba el ambiente, haciendo sentir a su padre y hermanos orgullosos de su sola existencia

-eso está muy bien luffy- para nadie era un secreto que Drago era particularmente dulce con su hijo menor claro está que a su manera, pero si eras lo suficientemente observador podías notar pequeñas pruebas de ello, como en la forma en que le hablaba el especial cuidado que le ponía o la dulce mirada que le dirigía solo a él.

Luffy era estudiante de artes plásticas lo cual había tomado por sorpresa a su familia pues el pequeño jamás había sido muy hábil en cuanto al dibujo se refería, en cambio el deporte siempre se le había dado muy bien, pero como siempre el menor los había sorprendido no solo escogiendo esa carrera sino convirtiéndose en el mejor en ello, como era de esperarse pues ese chiquillo tenía el poder de lograr todo lo que se propusiera.

Luffy era el hijo menor del matrimonio entre Drago y Aurora, también el único que compartía vinculo sanguíneo con estos, pero no por ello había despreciado a sus hermanos jamás, al contrario los amaba aunque le chocara un poco lo sobre protectores que algunas veces podían ser, pero eso por supuesto era inevitable pues luffy era alguien con una personalidad cautivadora lo cual atraía mucha gente a su alrededor y no todos con las mejores intenciones además tenían que sumarle que físicamente el menor era bastante atractivo, pequeño delgado de cabello oscuro y sedoso y con unos cautivadores ojos tan profundos como el cielo nocturno, era obvio que atraía más de un pervertido, pero este siendo tan inocente como el solo ni lo notaba y allí era donde sus hermanos protegían con garras y dientes al pequeño.

-papa escucha han puesto una feria genial a las afueras de la ciudad, tiene muchos juegos y hay comida, escuche que venden algodón de azúcar y manzanas con caramelo y bananas cubiertas de chocolate y…

- y quieres que vallamos- más que una pregunta era una afirmación del aquel hombre que conocía mejor que nadie la fascinación por la comida de su niño

-shi shi shi shi, resonó en el lugar la singular carcajada a la que ya todos estaban tan acostumbrados

- está bien sacare un día- decidió Drago, ya era muy habitual en la ciudad ver a la familia en eventos como estos todo por cortesía de Luffy

Así fue como quedo decidido que para el próximo fin de semana los cuatro disfrutarían de la feria en familia. Ninguno imagino que después de esa misma noche ninguno volvería a ver los soñadores ojos negros que tanto adoraban.

:*

Luffy cruzo la puerta de su habitación agotado, ese día había sido demasiado largo pero estaba feliz porque podría ir con su familia a la feria.

En cualquier otra ocasión se habría dirigido directo a la cama y hubiese quedado fundido hasta el otro día, pero hoy era diferente, hoy tenía algo que no se había logrado quitar de la cabeza en todo el día, aquel libro.

Con paso lento se dirigió hacia el escritorio estratégicamente ubicado al lado de la ventana para aprovechar la luz del día al máximo cuando hacia sus deberes y recogió aquel libro que había dejado allí por si se le olvidaba, ya que el solía ser muy despistado y olvidaba las cosas fácilmente aun así para su sorpresa el libro se había adueñado de su mente.

Ya con el libro en mano se dirigió a su cama en intento abrirlo llevándose la sorpresa de que la mayoría de las paginas parecían estar pegadas de tal manera que el libro solo se habría por la mitad, pero lo que allí había bastó para cautivar por completo su atención en el centro de la pagina de abajo rodeado por una gran margen color carmesí de la cual se desprecian varias línea en todas direcciones como si de enredaderas se tratara estaba el pétalo de una flor azul zafiro.

Para muchos el pétalo no se compararía con la misteriosas enredaderas a su alrededor pero para Luffy era lo que más resaltaba, pues él era alérgico a las flores y desde pequeño le habían prohibido acercarse a ellas, podría sonar ridículo pero era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un pétalo, por otro lado en la otra hoja visible del libro estaba dibujado el mismos símbolo de la portada solo que este era color carmesí, por lo demás era idéntico incluso el mirarlo le causaba la misma sensación.

Con curiosidad decidió que un pequeño toque no le haría daño, nadie se enteraría y el por fin lograría saber cuál era el tacto de una flor, solo acerco su dedo anular y apenas con la yema del dedo acaricio con extremo cuidado después de ello todo se hizo difuso y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el mareo que lo ataco.

Tal vez después de todo no había sido una buena idea, pero era tan suave, y había saciado su curiosidad, ahora solo debía guardar el libro lejos de la vista de sus hermanos, pero al abrir los ojos se topo con algo totalmente inesperado un amplio campo verde una laguna cristalina y una montaña nevada, además personas muy pequeñas con alas coloridas que volaban cual mariposas, hombres con piernas de caballo y mujeres con cola de pescado.

Esto definitivamente no era new york

:,

Notas finales

Si hay alguien que lea cielo leyendo este fic, por favor no me linche, es q he intentado con todas mi fuerza de voluntad actualizar pero me ha sido imposible con esta historia rondándome la cabeza así que decidí plasmarla para poder desahogarme y proseguir, no se preocupen no pienso abandonar cielo.

Por otro lado si no tienes ni idea de que hablo, y te preguntas ¿Dónde carajos esta el zolu? Paciencia, prometo que lo veras pero me era muy necesario expresar primero el núcleo familiar que rodea a luffy.

Me he esforzado muchísimo en este cap y la verdad creo que va a ser un muy arduo trabajo continuarlo, pero si les gusta estoy dispuesta a pasar de ello, no te lo tomes a amenaza pero realmente me haria muy feliz tu apoyo o recomendaciones, así que si te gusto me haría muy feliz un comentario

Finalmente si decido que el fic tiene futuro publicare a partir de la próxima semana todos los fines de semana, (así es, este es un cap de prueba)

Sin más que decir gracias por su atención y bye


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa

sé que ha pasado… bastante desde la última vez que publique (el primer cap) este es más corto, ¿porque? Simplemente termino en el punto exacto en que había planeado que terminada y pos nada, igual espero que les guste

_Aclaraciones:_

_one piece, el súper tierno Luffy y el guapo Zoro es enteramente de __Eiichiro Oda_

_Hay algo que tengo que decirles lo cual no lo dije en el primer cap per es importante en este fic puede haber spoileds no propiamente de los sucesos pero algún personaje que solo avanzada la historia aparecerá _

:):'''

Esto definitivamente no era new york

Cualquier persona que de improvisto se hubiera visto en un lugar completamente en solo un parpadear se hubiera asustado o mínimo sorprendido pero luffy no era una persona normal.

Verse en un paisaje si bien muy distinto a su habitación, en la cual se encontraba hace unos segundos, lejos de provocarle pánico, hacia crecer en su interior una impresionante euforia

-GENIAL- exclamo luffy mientras que sus ojos brillaban mostrando su excesiva emoción, a pasos cortos se dirigió a la laguna de agua cristalina en donde un grupo de muchachas con cola de pescado se encontraban descansando

- ¿tu cola es increíble como la conseguiste? -Pregunto como si nada a una de las jóvenes de cabello rubio como el sol piel blanca y ojos azules

-naci con ella- respondió ella mirando con algo de curiosidad al chico a lo que otras cinco muchachas también con cola se acercaron

-ohh es genial- los ojos de luffy brillaban mostrando su sinceridad

-tú no eres de aquí ¿cierto?- Le hablo otra chica mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-no, la verdad no sé donde estoy

-¡¿no sabes?!- Esta vez hablaron las cinco muchachas a su alrededor llamando la atención de las otras criaturas que se acercaron para curiosear

-shishishishi creo que me perdí

- te perdiste ¿cómo es eso posible?- Le hablaba esta vez una pequeña, muy pequeña niñita con alas

-pues verán yo simplemente toque esa flor y aparecí aquí

-¿qué?- ahora todos estaban más confundidos, jamás habían escuchado de algo así

-pues yo soy de new york, apropósito ¿saben dónde puedo tomar un bus para llegar desde aquí?- el silencio se apodero del lugar y un segundo después

-¿Que es un bus?- - ¿Dónde está new york? - jamás escuche de eso - -oye lo has visto –no nunca- murmullos se escuchaban se mezclaban convirtiéndose en un barullo (1) inentendible

-¡OIGAN!- exclamo luffy con un tono más alto de voz haciendo notar lo molesto que le había puesto el que de repente le ignoraran

-oye niño ¿tú que eres?- Pregunto uno de los hombres con piernas de caballo muy fornido que poseía un largo cabello castaño piel trigueña y ojos negros haciendo que de improvisto la atención de todos se centrara de nuevo en el

-a yo soy luffy -la frescura del chico dejo a muchos impactados mas no al que se encontraba interrogándole

-no te pregunto tu nombre, te pregunto tu raza

-yo soy… yo

-aggg, mascullo enfadado el hombre ante la aparente nula capacidad de entendimiento

-mira yo soy un centauro- le indico señalándose a si mismo mientras luffy asentía como si se tratara de un niño durante una lección muy importante – ella es una hada - dijo mientras levantaba a una pequeña que se había posado en su mano – y ella una sirena – seguido señalo a la joven rubia con la que estuvo hablando primero y tu

-es grosero

-¿qué?

-señalar es grosero- repitió Luffy mirándole directamente a los ojos – eso dice mi hermano – seguido a esto todos los seres allí no pudieron evitar darle la razón asintiendo y mirando mal al centauro por su reciente grosería

-que-e- apenas atino a decir sorprendido por todas las miradas posadas sobre si

- discúlpate- dijeron todos a unisonó sin dejar de verlo y el solo pudo voltear a ver a la sirena que se encontraba algo avergonzada por toda la parafernalia

-lo siento –pronuncio quedito desviando la mirada

-está bien – hecha la disculpa todos vieron florecer la sonrisa de Luffy y el ambiente se volvió calmado y cálido

-pero espera, no evadas mi pregunta – refuto el centauro recuperándose de la tan extraña escena que acababa de protagonizar

-¿qué pregunta?- refuto Luffy con un signo interrogante grabado en el rostro

- ¿Qué eres tú?

-¿yo? Pues creo que soy un humano

Y nada más pronunciadas esas palabras el silencio sepulcral volvió

Drago se encontraba sentado en la cabeza de la mesa en aquella reunión mientras escuchaba con atención al expositor que expresaba sus teorías para expandir su empresa frente a él y los accionistas que le acompañaban pero aunque mantenía su expresión seria la verdad era que estaba muy estresado por una leve pero persistente punzada en el pecho la cual tenía desde esa mañana, para colmo no había alcanzado a ver a sus hijos antes de partir pues había tenido que madrugar y ese día los chicos no asistían a la escuela por ser domingo por lo tanto no se levantaban temprano.

-bien y con esto terminamos – esa corta frase lo saco de su ensoñación y lo trajo de nuevo al mundo real donde uno de sus mas resientes socios el señor Miquelón(2) se acercaba con pasos firmes y una sonrisa confiada hacia él, eso no le agradaba, más bien el hombre no le agradaba sabía que no era más que un presumido arrogante de esos que tanto odiaba solo le había dejado unirse a la empresa como un gran favor a uno de sus pocos amigos quien era el cuñado de Miquelón y al enterarse de que se hallaba en pésimas condiciones económicas le dio una mano para evitar que su hermana viviera en la miseria y por tanto tenia a ese hombre como su representante, aun así no le inspiraba ni pisca y de confianza y por eso se andaba con cuidado

-Drago - le llamo por su nombre con esa voz hipócrita que lo caracterizaba

-sí, señor Miquelón ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-quería invitarlo a pasar el fin de semana en mi hacienda – Drago no pudo evitar chistar pues sabia claramente que esa hacienda no le pertenecía a Miquelón sino a su amigo

-agradezco su invitación pero no puedo

- y ¿porque no?

-llevare a mis hijos a la feria- esta vez quien chisto fue el otro a lo que Drago le miro serio

-oh ¿es enserio?- Pregunto asombrado

-por supuesto – le respondió serio mientras el ambiente se tenso, al punto de que aquel hombre se veía realmente incomodo y solo el sonido del celular de Drago lo libro asiendo que agradeciera poderse alejar de aquel molesto hombre con el pretexto de contestar

-hola Ace ¿como estas?- saludo a su hijo un poco extrañado por su llamada

-pa-papa- la voz del chico sonaba entrecortada y pesada, esa punzada en su pecho se hizo más fuerte y rogo desde lo más profundo de su corazón que esta no fuera un mal augurio.

Pero los ruegos no siempre son atendidos

-Luffy desapareció

*/-/*

-¿un humano?- ese pequeño susurro salido de la nada hizo que el barrullo volviera y Luffy empezaba a desesperarse

-¡debes irte de aquí!- la primera en salir del desorden colectivo y dirigirse a Luffy fue aquella rubia

-sí, eso quiero pero no sé cómo volver a casa

-pero no entiendes, tienes que irte antes de que el hechicero se entere que hay otro humano aquí…

-¿quién es el hechicero? ¿No entiendo?- la chica suspiro y se dispuso a explicar

-pues para empezar tu estas en Raftel sabes, este lugar es el centro del mundo y hay innumerables riquezas así que los pocos humanos que vienen aquí solo tratan de robarlas, pero siempre se han cohibido por la presencia de los hechiceros

-¿hechiceros?

-si hasta hace poco habían aquí dos poderosos hechiceros que peleaban constantemente para conseguir el poder, pero finalmente uno de ellos venció y del otro no se puede pronunciar ni el nombre

-y entonces el que gano es quien gobierna ahora, aclaro el centauro

-así es y dicenque es una persona muy cruel, todos los humanos que han venido desaparecieron después de entrevistarse con el

-¿c-como?

-¿se puede saber que están haciendo?- una voz petulante se escucho haciendo que todos los demás callaran y como de la nada salió un chico algo más alto que luffy de cabello rubio y ojos negros

-Ci-Ciro

-¿Quién eres tú?

-yo soy Luffy

-jamás te había visto aquí, hablo el joven con una sonrisa socarrona

-el no es de aquí, pero ya se iba- alego el centauro en su defensa

- vendrás con migo

-y ¿quién eres tú?, pregunto luffy

-yo soy Ciro la mano derecha del hechicero, y te llevare con él para que te envié e donde perteneces - hablo dejando ver una sonrisa hipócrita mientras Luffy se fijo en su atuendo (un short corto negro y chaqueta de traje roja con unos zapatos de charol) y dedujo que definitivamente era alguien extraño pero había dicho que lo mandaría a casa de nuevo ¿porque aquel extraño tendría que mentirle?

Con aquel sencillo razonamiento luffy se decidió a seguir a aquella persona ante la mirada de todos aquellos seres que lo miraban con lastima como a una res que va directo al matadero.

Al fondo del valle cruzando las montañas se podía tener la maravillosa vista de un gran castillo todo construido en piedra caliza blanca como la nieve con techos de color naranja opaco y terminados dorados de oro puro, la gran edificación gozaba de inmensos jardines verdes con infinidad de flores silvestres creciendo únicamente en los rincones, aparte poseía un glorioso puente también en piedra caliza que terminaba unos diez metros antes de la entrada y que además era la única forma de ingresar pues el ostentoso edificio se encontraba firme sobre un gran lago de agua cristalina y turbulenta habitado por toda clase de criaturas peligrosas y aun así como por arte de magia no se hundía, siendo la única forma de entrar el cruzar el puente y una vez llegado al extremo esperar a que la gran puerta de más o menos diez metros construida madera fuerte y hermosa se dejara caer sirviendo como puente.

En la cúpula del magnífico edificio se encontraba un hombre observando el paisaje que se le brindaba desde la altura atreves de un gran ventanal con una copa de vino tinto en se mano derecha y su mente perdida en algún lugar de infinito universo

El hombre era alto de piel broceada, cabello de un extraño color verde y ojos de un color verde oscuro y profundo, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa larga de color verde opaco con una gran abertura en forma de triangulo en el pecho por la cual cruzaba de extremo a extremo un cordón negro que unía las dos partes de la camisa

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar el suave golpeteo en la puerta

-pase, hablo con voz seca y seria sin apartar la mirada del ventanal, ya sabía de quien se trataba, era la única persona que convivía con el después de todo, aunque no por gusto propio obviamente

-hechicero, le he traído a un intruso - pronuncio con desdén Ciro mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa volteo dispuesto a encontrarse con otro de esos maleantes sedientos de fortuna y poder que se atrevían a invadir sus tierras, pero topándose con algo totalmente inesperado.

Negro, unos grandes y expresivos ojos negros y profundos que pertenecían a un menudo muchachito de piel trigueña y visiblemente suave con cabello negro, sedoso y un aura de alegría desbordante

-hola me llamo Luffy – dijo el chiquillo y Zoro pensó que incluso su voz aguda y algo chillona resultaba terriblemente dulce, lo extraño es que eso no le molestaba

-¿tu cómo te llamas? Pregunto y en sus ojos se reflejo la curiosidad que solo poseían los niños

-Zoro – respondió como por inercia, incluso cuando a cualquier otro desconocido le hubiese negado el privilegio de saber su nombre. Obteniendo como compensación una gran y luminosa sonrisa que por lo menos a él le parecía había iluminado por completo la habitación.

En ese momento Roronoa Zoro supo que su vida había cambiaria por completo, y es que para bien o para mal el acababa de robar un valiosísimo tesoro

9….9

La mansión Monkey era un verdadero desastre, muchas personas iban y venían, con diferentes uniformes policías, FBI e incluso la CIA se encontraba reunida y es que el asunto no era para menos a uno de los más importantes y queridos empresarios del país Monkey D Drago le había sido robado el mas preciado tesoro que poseía, su hijo menor.

El pequeño Luffy solo había desaparecido y aunque habían buscado incluso debajo de las piedras no había rastro de él, generalmente las políticas decían que tenían que pasar 48 horas para declararlo desaparecido pero debido a las por demás extrañas circunstancias de este caso se suponía que podía ser un secuestro y eso tenía a toda la ciudad en shock pues a pesar de ser el hijo de una familia rica Luffy con su irremplazable carisma y sus desinteresadas buenas obras había logrado que todo aquel que supiese de él le tomara un impresionante cariño.

En su gran recamara Drago se encontraba parado con la vista fija en un gran cuadro, en el cual se retrataba la imagen de una bella mujer menuda de largo cabello negro y piel trigueña con un porte elegante y una mirada tierna

-Aurora – susurro su nombre bajito como si se tratara del secreto mas guardado en su existencia

Su esposa había sido la única persona que había amado en lo que llevaba de vida y valla que la había amado, entregándole hasta lo último de ser, perdiéndose en su mirada y permitiéndole entrar en su corazón para que le sanara.

Ella había llegado a su vida como una simple muchacha que aunque había crecido en una familia rica tenía un carácter en demasía dulce y humilde, cuando la conoció estaba destrozado tratando de sobrellevar una carga demasiado pesada para uno solo, tratando de salvar al mundo con la cabeza y no con el corazón, y entonces ella le mostro lo que había olvidado, le abrió los ojos.

Le curó el alma.

Gracias a ella él había llegado a ser quien es y nunca se avergonzó de ello.

Justamente por eso la alegría más grande de su vida había sido el saber que su amor traería fruto al mundo y la más desgarradora tristeza fue su muerte.

La noche en que Aurora murió parecía normal, luego se transformo en extraordinaria cuando tuvo la certeza de que esa noche su hijo vendría al mundo, y entonces solo se desconcertó, cuando se entero que poco después del parto ella había desaparecido, por ultimo vino el terror cuando la vio de nuevo con las rodillas heridas y las mejillas empapadas en lagrimas, y sus palabras, las palabras que le dedico a él y a sus hijos o debería decir más bien los sollozos desesperados de una madre rogándoles a los tres que protegieran a Luffy que lo alejaran de las flores que el día en que cumpliera veinte no le dejaran, en aquel entonces nada de lo que decía parecía tener coherencia aun así los tres juraron recordar y acatar sus palabras esa noche pocas horas después Aurora murió.

La tristeza la mato

Solo recordar esos momentos hacían que ese gran hombre sintiera un nudo formarse en su garganta, después de ese horrible suceso solo Luffy con su alegría natural e imagen inmaculada heredada de su bella madre había logrado sacarlo del abismo y pensar en que actualmente faltaba apenas un mes para que el temido cumpleaños número veinte de Luffy llegara solo provoco que gotas de agua salada se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Cuando Aurora había muerto pensó que nunca volvería sentir un dolor tan profundo y desgarrador, se equivoco, dejando escapar uno, dos, y tres sollozos suaves Drago se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas sintiendo que no podía sostenerse más de pie, agacho la mirada y rogo, imploro que quien fuera que hubiese raptado a su tesoro lo devolviera sano y salvo.

_Notas de la autora:_

_(1)un barrullo es cuando muchas personas hablan a la vez haciendo que no se escuche un voz en especial _

_(2)lo se lo se, Miquelson fue lo único que se me ocurrio_

_Muchísimas gracias a esa lindas chicas que comentaros me animan mucho :3_

_Y es bueno saber que las fans de Zolu perseveramos, vamos chicas, si se puede, no dejemos extinguir a tan hermosa pareja_

_Por otro lado chicas en verdad necesito consejos sobre que parejas segundarias poner, es claro que no se verán super demasiado,_

_Pero en realidad no tengo idea de quien poner, estaba pensando poner algo de Marco y Ace me parece adecuado, y en realidad estoy super insegura de poner pareja para Sabo pero se aceptan sugerencias, o si no no quieren parejas segundarias también díganlo, realmente estoy insegura_

**Yuki Rivaille****: muchas gracias por comentar me has animado mucho y me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia ;)**** lo cierto era que me sentía algo rechazada en esta pagina pero tu me animaste**


End file.
